Giving Back
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: My First Gabby Fic...Early stages of their romance. Can they really make it work? And how will the team react?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes…I'm shipping. I'm really trying to broaden my horizons and part of that is making myself write a variety of pairs etc. Most of you who read my works know I like to stay in canon, but again, I'm trying to branch out a bit. Not too mention make all the fans happy :) … And it's part of the fun of writing fan fiction…plus I just love Gibbs and Abby's chemistry. So here it goes. Let me know your thoughts as this is my first Gabby fic. :) Enjoy…

--

"Is it me or is Gibbs losing his mind?" Tony offered to his teammates as he got up to lay a folder on his boss's desk.

Ziva looked up and made eye contact with him. "He has been acting a bit strange…stranger than usual…"

McGee disagreed. "He seems normal to me."

"Some detective you are McGeek. Something's obviously bothering him."

"Bothering who DiNozzo?" Gibbs strode in and picked up the folder Tony had just placed on his desk.

"Ducky boss…he seemed like he might be coming down with something." He shrugged his shoulders and retreated back behind his own desk.

"I just left him, he seems fine."

Tony shrugged again. "Maybe it's just me boss."

"He just got in, when'd you see him?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday was Sunday." He raised his eyebrow and eyed Tony intently.

"Weekends a blur boss…guess I meant Friday."

"Ducky had Friday off…now…is there something I should know DiNozzo?"

Tony tried to hide the desperation and looked to his team for help. McGee could only smile while Ziva simply shrugged her shoulders. "Okay boss, you got me. I was wondering…I don't know…if something was bothering you? Maybe?"

Gibbs smiled slowly. "What makes you say that?"

Tony once again looked to his teammates for help and this time Ziva came to the rescue. "You have been a bit more testy than usual…"

"Is that so?" He peered around at each of them, then settled his sights on Timothy McGee. "You agree Tim?"

McGee shook his head. "No more than usual boss…"

Gibbs gestured towards him. "There you have it. No more than usual. Now if I am, it could have something to do with the fact that your report has more errors in it than a first grade book report." He tossed the folder back on Tony's desk as he got up. "I'm going for coffee, and I'd like more than gossip to take place while I'm gone."

The three watched him leave and both Ziva and Tim could do nothing but stare at Tony.

"That went well."

* * *

After getting his coffee, he made his Monday morning rounds, ending ultimately at Abby's lab.

"Morning Abs." He softly kissed her cheek and she barely flinched. "Still mad?"

She shrugged. "Mad? Why would I be mad? It was only our 3 months anniversary of our little…whatever this is…and you forgot. Of course, I'm not still mad."

He tried to smile. "Abs, it's 3 months, I didn't think it was…"

"Significant…yeah you told me."

"And you told me it was no big deal."

"You have a lot to learn about women Gibbs." She turned to reach for her Caf Pow.

"I've heard that before."

"Then maybe you should start listening. Because you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will never be happy unless you try to understand a little bit more."

Gibbs nodded. "I think I do understand."

"Is that so?"

"You're upset."

"Wow. You must be a detective or something."

He stepped closer to her. "It's this…you're not mad at me for forgetting the 3 month thing…you're upset because you're still not sure that this is what you want."

"I'm not sure? I think you're a little confused there Gibbsy."

He didn't smile. "I want this."

She didn't smile either. "How bad?"

"Bad."

She put her hands on his chest. "Show me." She met his advance and he gently kissed her, but not before peering behind him to see if anyone was around. It wasn't long before she pulled away. "It's that."

"It's what?"

"That." She pointed towards the door "I don't want to be in a soap opera relationship Gibbs…I want to kiss you whenever I want, I want to flirt with you whenever I want, and I want to be with you whenever I want."

"You want a lot."

She nodded and pouted a bit. He lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "I want you Gibbs. And let's face it. I can't have you. I'm kidding myself. And so are you."

"I don't kid myself Abs."

"Then you're kidding me…and really, we've had this conversation like a zillion times and every time we just end up making out…not that I'm complaining…but we never reach a solution."

He tried to smile. "Maybe there isn't one…"

"What kind of cop out is that Gibbs?"

He shrugged. "Cop out?"

"AKA load of crap….I guess I expected more out of this than you can give."

He reached for her waist and pulled her into him. "What do I have to do? What do I have to say?"

She distanced herself from him. "Maybe you're right…maybe there isn't one." She turned away and in doing so knocked over Gibbs coffee cup. "You should go."

He stared at the spilled coffee then back up at her. "Is that what you want?"

"No…but it's the way it is. So just go okay?"

He nodded and watched her gaze leave his before slowly walking out; and could still hear her quiet whimpers as the elevator doors came to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, do you have that damn report fixed?" He stormed into the bull pen and immediately hovered over Tony's desk.

"I uh…it's only been…"

"I want it on my desk in less than a half hour, or I'm sending your butt back to high school typing class."

"Actually boss, it's called Computer Skills now." McGee chimed in, then quickly regretted it as a stern glare came his way. "Sorry boss."

After about 24 minutes of staring on and off, Tony got up and handed Gibbs his finished report. He read it over and nodded. "Very good DiNozzo, you've moved from first grade to third….McGee!"

Tim stood up at the shout of his name. "Yeah boss?"

"Take this down to Abby."

He shrugged and didn't even bother to ask why. But Tony did.

"But you always take it down boss…" He reached for the back of his head as it swiftly came in contact with the hardest head slap he'd ever experienced.

"Particularly noisy today are we Tony?" Ziva chimed in as he slid near her desk for refuge.

Gibbs handed Tim the folder. "You got something you want to ask too McGee?"

He reached for it and resisted the urge to say 'Hell No,' and simply shook his head.

Tony was now cowering beside Ziva and she couldn't help but smile. "There there Tony…I will protect you."

"David!"

The yell jolted her and she quickly stopped petting Tony's head. "Yes?"

"Quit babying the baby and get me a cup of coffee…"

"But you just went out for…" She stopped her self as Tony glared towards her as a warning. "On it." She reached for her bag and stared back for a few moments before leaving. Tony still hadn't moved, though he had contemplated running after her.

"So uh, few of us are going to see that new Indiana Jones later tonight…was wondering if..."

Gibbs interrupted him. "Don't you have something better to do than to nag me DiNozzo?"

Tony unconsciously scratched his head. He really didn't, but he knew he had to think of something fast. "Actually, Ducky sent me this curious email, I was just gonna go ask him about it."

And with a wave of Gibbs hand he was gone.

* * *

"Abby…" Tim strode in and peered around to find no one. That was until he slipped into the back to find her clinging to her hippo for dear life; cuddled in the corner. "Come at a bad time?"

She shook her head and sniffled a bit. "That the final report?"

"Yeah, Gibbs had me bring it down."

At the sound of Gibbs name the butterflies in her stomach fluttered a bit. "Okay." She reached for the folder as well as the hand he was holding out to help her up.

"You're not gonna ask why he had me bring it down and not him?"

She shook her head. "Just figured he's busy."

"He wasn't." Tim was curious and though he didn't pry with Gibbs, he would with her. "Something going on you want to talk about?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

He nodded his head up and down slowly. "Uh huh."

She signed a few sheets and slipped them back into the folder before handing it back to him. "All set."

He watched her turn and head back into the office area. She slipped her back down the wall and grabbed a hold of Bert once more. He examined her for a few moments before turning to leave. As he entered the elevator, a small slip of paper fell out of the folder. He reached down for it and read it a few times before his jaw just about hit the floor.

* * *

"If Gibbs asks, we talked about an email."

Ducky took a seat on his desk chair and folded his hands. "Gossip time no doubt?"

Tony nodded. "I need your expert opinion."

"Something medical?"

"No."

"Relationships perhaps?"

"No."

"Then what prey tell do you need my expertise for?"

"Gibbs."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"One and the same."

Ducky managed a laugh. "I'm afraid you'll have to go a bit higher than myself…the Dalai Lama perhaps?"

Tony didn't find it amusing. "Ducky this is serious…he head slapped me so hard I saw stars."

He sat up. "Did you deserve it?"

"Well yeah…I mean no. I mean not that hard." He slowly rubbed the back of his head. "He's been weird lately Ducky…like way more on edge than usual."

"Did you ask him about it?"

Tony put his arms out then laid them at his sides. "Of course and he deflected it like he always does. Even Ziva agreed with me."

"And Timothy?"

"Too scared to admit it…well either that or he's completely clueless. Probably a little bit of both."

"Well, perhaps a little intervention is in order then. I'll ask him out to lunch and I'll see what I can gather."

Tony smiled. "Thanks so much Ducky, you have no idea what this will mean to me…not to mention my head."

* * *

McGee decided that instead of telling Abby what he'd read; that he would take it up and watch Gibbs, aka the intended recipient's reaction.

"All set for your final look over boss…"

Gibbs said nothing and swiftly took it from his hands. Tim took a seat behind his desk and pretended to keep busy as he eyed Gibbs response. He swore he almost saw his lip quiver.

"Everything okay with the report?"

Gibbs head snapped up. "Why?"

"Nothing, you just uh…you've been staring at it a while, I thought maybe…"

Gibbs nodded in response. "Yeah, something here I gotta have Abby re-check…I'll be right back…"

McGee watched him leave and wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried. He reached for his phone and dialed Tony just as Ziva entered the bull pen; Gibbs coffee in hand.

* * *

Gibbs stood at the doorway of the lab for a few minutes before going in. He wasn't a man to second guess himself, but when it came to Abby something was different. She was so precious in so many ways; and he knew he'd never have the words to express that to her. Maybe he shouldn't have let it happen; but now that it had there was nothing he could do. The last thing on earth he wanted to do was hurt her. And not just the occasional rejection or spat they would have now and then, but the real hurt. The one that he'd experienced himself all too often.

He slipped into the back and saw her face buried in her beloved stuffed animal.

"You know sometimes I think you like that hippo more than you do me."

She wanted to smile at the sound of his voice but didn't. "Didn't think you'd come down."

"You asked me to didn't you?"

"Still didn't think you'd come."

He took a few steps closer to her and watched as she shied away a bit. "Abs, I don't want to hurt you like this." He was referring to her current state and watched her shake her head slowly.

"I'll get over this…you…and I'll be fine. Just gonna take a few weeks that's all."

"Few weeks?" He slid his back down the wall and moved in closer to her.

"Aren't you gonna make sure the coast is clear?"

He slipped an arm around her and she couldn't help but oblige. "I'll just tell 'em I'm spending time with my girl."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You really mean that?"

He let his own head rest on hers. "Does DiNozzo drive me crazy?"

She smiled slightly. "Can we really make us work?"

"We are sure as hell gonna try."

She snuggled closer into him and smiled. That would satisfy her for now.

* * *

Tony put his hand on Tim's forehead. "He doesn't have a fever."

McGee moved away. "I'm not delirious guys, I know what I saw."

"Tell us again." Ziva added as she sat at the corner of his desk in anticipation.

"It said…" he cleared his throat. "That she didn't want to be without him…"

"Maybe it was meant for someone else?"

"And she accidentally slipped it into a case report; she knew he would be reading?" He looked up at Tony. "You're in more denial than I thought you'd be."

"Okay, okay…so maybe it was for the boss. She could've meant she didn't want to be without him…on her bowling team." Tim and Ziva only stared back at him. "There has to be some other explanation McGee…the boss is not sleeping with…I can't even say it…"

"Not sleeping with who DiNozzo?"

Tony instinctively slapped his forehead. _Oh come on, not again. Today is just not my day. _

"That pretty red head in the silver convertible…always meant to ask you about her."

Gibbs tried to smile. "For the last four years now?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah well, I saw a car like hers today and it spurred some memories."

Gibbs thought to himself for a few moments before he responded. "I was born at night Tony; but not last night." He stood up. "Now I'm going out to lunch with Ducky…think you three can muster up a better lie than that before I get back?"

The three remained silent as they watched him leave. And for the second time that day; he left them speechless.

* * *

"Anthony seems to think something is bothering you?"

Gibbs grinned. "Do you believe him?"

"Well ever since you mentioned you and Abigail were becoming more than friends, I simply attributed it to that."

"I tried not to let it show. I'm usually pretty good at that."

"Ah yes, but Anthony has been working with you for quite some time now…he's going to pick up on these things as time goes on."

"Think I should fire him?" He tried to laugh as he took a sip of his coffee. "I know he's good Duck, but he's an awful liar…I'm thinking he needs a crash course."

"In what?"

"BS."

Ducky laughed a bit. "From a man with BS in BS no doubt?"

Gibbs nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well since he picked up on something, I'd imagine everything is fine now, given your current state?"

"I forgot our 3 month anniversary…"

"Jethro…"

"I know Duck…I know."

"You have known Abigail as a friend for too long not to know she is that sensitive. You have that advantage working for you, not against you. Use it."

"I will."

He folded his hands on the table and sat up. "Now, I will ask you again, just as I have every time this conversation arises….you are sure this is what you want?"

And for once Gibbs didn't hesitate. "I know it is."

Ducky reached for his glass. "Well then my friend…here's to happiness."

Gibbs met his glass with a clink. "To happiness."

--

AN: More to come. Feedback welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Case closed Probie…little piece of advice. Drop it." Tony tossed his bag down beside his desk as the two walked into the bull pen together. "I don't want to hear another word…"

"About Abby and Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she strolled in behind them and placed her side arm into her desk drawer.

"Forget it both of you. If you know what's good for you, you'll forget the whole thing." He removed his side arm and mirrored Ziva's previous action. "Now let's talk about more important business…like who we'll be taking the awards dinner."

"I know who Gibbs will be taking." McGee offered but not with a smile.

"Probie…not…another…word!" He lifted his finger to his own lips to demonstrate. "I think you have a lot of potential as an Agent but if you keep this up, you'll be working the midnight shift with the janitors emptying trash."

Tim only rolled his eyes as he got his work together for the morning. The whole situation was really bothering him for some reason. He himself had an idea of what that reason might be, but he knew better than to let Tony in on it; let alone anyone else. He contemplated taking Tony's advice but put his feelings aside as Gibbs strode in coffee in hand.

"Morning boss." Tony offered just as Gibbs passed.

"Morning Gibbs." Ziva added with a smile.

And the bull pen seemed to go silent as everyone awaited Tim's good morning chime. But it never came. Gibbs responded by simply nodding and taking down some of his coffee before sitting down. McGee got up a few seconds later and left without a word. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances and hoped for McGee's sake he wasn't going to do what they thought he was going to do.

* * *

"Morning Timothy…to what do I owe the pleasure?" She twirled around and met him with a smile.

McGee shuffled his feet and realized his throat had suddenly gone dry. "Got any water?"

She reached for her Caf Pow and handed it to him quickly. "Timmy…you look flushed…here, sit down." She motioned for him to sit and watched him shake his head.

"Just nervous."

She shrugged. "About what?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it…" He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Will you be my date for the rewards dinner?"

Abby face turned a deep shade of red as she threw her arms around him. "Tim…that's so sweet. But I have a date already."

He released from the embrace and nodded. "Stupid of me to ask. Pretty girl like you, I should've asked sooner…"

"Aww, McGee. If I wasn't already going with someone you would for sure be my next choice…" she almost smacked herself. "Not that you are a second choice kind of guy…you're sweet, and kind and gentle. And everything a girl would want in a guy."

"Every girl but you."

She shook her head. "Not true…I just found mine. At least I think I did. And don't worry, you'll find yours."

He nodded and let a fake smile flash across his face. "Listen, I gotta head back up. Just forget I was here…" He turned to leave before she could figure out how to respond, and sat back down in her chair defeated. Little did she know what Tim was thinking as he rode up the elevator in silence.

"_I though I'd found mine in you…but I couldn't have been more wrong."_

* * *

"Who you taking David?"

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He nodded and ignored the sarcasm. "Would I have asked, if I didn't?"

"You will just have to wait and see Tony…what about you?"

"Oh sure, like I'm gonna tell you…"

Gibbs reached for his phone during their conversation and slammed it down near its conclusion.

"Case boss?"

He shook his head. "No, DiNozzo. Worse." He got up after the comment and ran straight into Agent McGee as turned to leave. And you could've heard a pin drop as Gibb's coffee cup collided with him and fell to the ground.

--

AN: Sorry about the short update. More Gabby moments to come :) I cant go straight from Canon to shipping that easy lol...baby steps :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tim simply stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Tony put his hand over his eyes and Ziva cringed as the bull pen awaited Gibbs response.

"Forget it McGee, it was cold anyway." He bent down and picked it up but not before patting off Tim's jacket a bit.

Tony, Tim and Ziva checked their ears. McGee stepped aside as Gibbs left the bull pen and saw his friend's arrive at his side moments later. "Probie…you can breathe now."

He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Did that just happen?"

"That did…which means the Abby/Gibbs case, has just been reopened."

* * *

Gibbs entered her lab and was immediately met with an onslaught of kisses. "Happy to see me?"

"You have no idea…" She sighed. "How was Tim did you see him? Did you talk to him?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder and set her down. "Easy Abs…he's a big boy."

"Yeah, I know he is Gibbs…but not everyone is like you. They cant be rejected and just shrug it off…he has…well, he's sensitive."

"And so are you. Now don't worry. He's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I fancy myself pretty good at reading people."

She smiled and stood up. "Are you reading me right now?"

He moved in closer and mirrored her smile. "I am."

"And…"

"And I'm thinking we should go out for lunch at my place today."

She agreed. "What are you gonna make?"

"I have something in mind."

"My favorite?"

He grinned and kissed her softly. "Both our favorites."

* * *

"Just tell me Ziva…I mean what? It's gotta be between that guy from accounting and the bell boy at your apartment."

She grinned. "Get in it Tony."

"In what?"

"Off…" she tried to correct herself.

"Off what?"

"Whatever…listen, you will not guess, and I will not tell you. So…get _off_ it."

He smiled and leered at her for a moment. "You could go with me you know?"

She squinted her eyes, and waited for another smart comment to follow. But it didn't.

"You're not serious Tony?"

He shook his head. "No, I am. You could go with me…if I didn't already have a date."

She nodded. Finally the comment she was expecting. "Grow up Anthony DiNozzo."

"I gave up on that a long time ago David." Gibbs added as he strode in with a new cup of coffee. "Where's McGee?"

Tony and Ziva hadn't noticed he was gone and shrugged their shoulders. "Potty break?"

Gibbs peered around and got up. When he reached the rest rooms he oepend the door and once again barreled into Timothy McGee; the contents of his cup once again drenching the floor.

"Uh..I…Oh my God." Tim stuttered his way through the phrase and quickly bent down to pick it up. Subsequently bumping into Gibbs head in the process.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead as he picked up the cup. "Forget it." He stepped into the restroom, only Tim didn't leave.

"Boss, am I dying or something?"

"Why in the hell would say something like that McGee?"

He put his hands up and shrugged. "Cuz you're being nice to me…really nice. And to be honest, it's kind of freaking me out."

"Well don't let it _'freak you out'…_if it will make you feel better. Get me another coffee."

Tim nodded. "You sure you're okay boss? I mean Tony seems to think something was going on…and you've gone from testy to….well...softy."

"Softy?"

"Not that you're a softy boss…I mean, you're by the far the least softiest guy I know. It's just; you're acting like you've met the woman of your dreams." When Tim finished he wasn't sure if it was statement or a question.

"I don't yell at you, and now I'm madly in love. Explain that logic."

Tim shrugged. "I'm just spit balling boss. Maybe I've been hanging around Tony a little too much."

Gibbs pointed towards him and motioned he come closer. "Just spit it out McGee."

"Spit out what?"

"Whatever the hell it is you're trying to say…"

Tim swallowed hard and felt his throat go dry for the second time that day. "Boss, are you dating Abby?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Get me another coffee." Gibbs responded with a glare and watched Tim move aside.

Part of him wanted to stand in his way and demand an answer, the other part wanted to kill himself for even asking. He stayed in the bathroom for about ten minutes before getting up the nerve to go back out there. He slipped through the bull pen but only for a moment before leaving and getting what Gibbs had asked for.

Tony eyed him curiously as he strode through and did his best to read Gibbs expression as well. Ziva picked up on both and raised her eyes brows at her friend.

"_You don't think he asked do you?" _Popped up on Tony's instant messenger and he quickly responded.

"_Would he be alive if he did?"_

"_Good point. But he was in the bathroom a long time, yes?" _

"_I've gone to the potty with the Probie before, that's nothing out of the ordinary…but Gibbs, he seemed especially annoyed with him…and he's never annoyed with McGee." _

"_Another valid point. I think he asked."_

"_What do you think the answer was…?" _

_--head slap-- "For an investigator, you really are quite dull Tony."_

_--hair tussle-- "You're being particularly mouthy today you know? Still having trouble in the date department?" _

"Are you two done?" Gibbs chimed in as the two looked up at him in shock. "When you two are done flirting…you can do some actual work." He got up and headed towards the elevator.

"Where you headed boss?"

"Need to know DiNozzo."

Tony shrugged and continued to type. _"Where do you think he's going?"_

"_Abby's lab no doubt…to discuss his answer to McGee's question…" _

"_No way the Probie asked. Doesn't have the guts." _

"_We can talk out loud now…"_

"Like I was saying, there's no way, he asked." Tim then strode in with a coffee cup and Tony grinned. "Hiya Probie."

"Not in the mood Tony."

He got up from his desk and Ziva followed. "See you got a Gibbs coffee there? Was that your punishment for asking him what I told you not to ask him?"

"I asked."

"And…?" Both Tim and Ziva responded together.

"And…nothing."

* * *

"And what did you say?"

"What I always say Abs."

She huffed. "Nothing?"

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Gibbs tried to smile. "Didn't know if you were ready for that…"

She interrupted him. "I'm ready? Gibbs I've wanted to scream it from the roof tops since the first night…I held back telling people for you…"

"For me?"

"For you."

Gibbs took her hand gently. "Abs, I want to do everything I can to protect your feelings. Believe me I've wanted to tell as well, we're a team…"

"Rule Number 4…Yeah I know." She cleared her throat. "The best way to keep a secret is keep it to yourself…second best, tell one other person if you must. There is no third best."

He leaned into her for a kiss. "My best student."

She met his kiss then stepped away. "So have you told one other person?"

Gibbs nodded. "Ducky."

"That explains his more frequent visits…always prodding after his how are you's?" She smiled. "Love that man."

"And your one other person?"

She shrugged. "Not a person, so it doesn't count." He stared at her and she practically melted. "Jethro won't tell anyone don't worry."

"So how do you want to tell them?"

Abby grinned devilishly and Gibbs resisted the urge to run out the door. "I have an idea."


	6. Final

Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David arrived outside the doors of the hotel as if it were fate. They stared at each other for a few moments, unsure of who would speak first.

"You look…nice." Tony managed as he looked her up and down.

"Is nice the best you can do?"

"Well I figured your date would have the rest covered." He peered around then smiled. "You don't have a date do you?"

She shook her head. "He got a sudden case of the flu." She rolled her eyes and slipped her purse under her arm.

"Must be going around…that's what mine got too."

The two continued their stares until Tony put his arm out nonchalantly. "Well?"

She intertwined her arm with his. "Okay, but you won't be getting a good night kiss."

The two entered and found McGee already sitting quietly beside Ducky. Tony slipped the chair out and allowed Ziva to sit down before plopping down beside McGee. "You two dating now too?"

They managed to laugh it off, but Ducky had to ask. "Too?"

Tim sighed. "Never mind."

Ducky resisted the grin fighting its way on his face. "Alright then…have any of you seen Jethro? I was hoping he would actually come this year."

Tony shrugged. "Take a miracle to get him here Ducky."

"Or a beautiful woman."

All three of them stared in his direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just stating that that is the one thing that would bring Leroy Jethro Gibbs to an awards ceremony."

Tim nodded. "You're probably right…anyone seen Abby?"

Each of them shook their heads and turned their attention towards the stage as their very own Director took the podium. "Please let me begin by thanking each of you for being in attendance tonight…"

The next hour consisted of Tim picking at his food; Tony and Ziva flirting and Ducky staring at the entrance in anticipation.

"We conclude every year by giving special recognition to an Agent who by Agency Standards has excelled above and beyond the call of duty. An Agent who displays fine leadership; diligence and character. An Agent who gets the job done at all costs and manages to keep the integrity of this Agency in tact. Without further adieu, this years Agent of the Year award goes to Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs…" She looked up at the applause and almost dropped the award out of her hand when she saw him come through the door. The applause subsequently stopped.

Gibbs stood at the entrance, his arm intertwined with that of their very own forensic scientist. Some thought nothing of it; but one particular table's tongues were close to hitting the floor. They watched as Gibbs escorted her to the stage with him as he took the award. She stood silent as he approached the podium and looked out. No one expected a speech, and were surprised to find that wasn't the case.

"I don't get this medal thingy…without my team."

Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo, and Ziva David eyes were fixed on the stage, but they still hadn't closed their mouths. After a wave of his hand Gibbs put out his arm and escorted Abby down the steps and toward their table. He moved out her chair and gently kissed her lips before sitting down. Gibbs looked around the table and pointed.

"Pick up your tongues from the floor…someone's liable to trip over 'em."

Ducky glanced over and managed a wry smile. "Congratulations Jethro."

He tossed the medal in Tony's direction and watched him barely flinch. "DiNozzo? Earth to DiNozzo…"

He slowly closed his mouth and reached to place the medal in his pocket. "Sorry boss…I'm just…"

"In shock?" Gibbs finished for him and watched as the three nodded their heads up and down slowly.

Abby had to laugh. "Oh come on guys, it's not that bad."

Ziva finally got her breath back. "I think it's wonderful."

"And I as well." Ducky added.

"So you two are…I mean you're…so like you're…" Tony looked confused and didn't try to hide that fact.

"In love." Abby smiled and watched Tim's mouth finally close.

"You alright over there Probie?" Tony asked as he examined Tim's expression.

He nodded and slid out his chair to stand up. "I need some air."

Abby started to stand up and follow; but Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder and followed after him himself. Leaving Tony and Ziva to bombard Abby with questions.

Ziva chimed in first. "So is he a good kisser?"

* * *

Gibbs arrived directly after Tim had set his back against the concrete wall outside the hotel. McGee stood up immediately.

"What's up boss?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Just need some air too."

Tim slipped his hands into his pockets and if it hadn't been so awkward; he may have started whistling to pass the time.

"McGee I…"

"Boss I…"

Both had to smile at their simultaneous responses. McGee put his hand out in a gesture to allow Gibbs to go first.

"I would've told you but I had to…"

"Check with Abby first. Yeah I know. She's sensitive. Was the right call."

Gibbs nodded. "I take it you found the note in the folder that was meant for me?"

McGee didn't even ask how he knew and simply agreed. "Yeah. But something inside me had a feeling…"

"In your gut?" Gibbs questioned and watched at the young Agent shuffled his feet.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Always follow your gut Tim…mine hasn't let me down yet."

McGee managed a smile. "I'm not mad boss."

"Never said you were."

"I know, but my guts telling me that's what you're thinking…but don't worry. All I ever wanted for her was to be happy…and if it can't be with me…then I couldn't pick a better man than you boss."

Gibbs smiled slowly and put out his hand for Tim to take. As he did, Tim mirrored his smile. "She really cares for you Tim…it's be important for you to share that with her."

"I will."

* * *

Abby was relieved to see Gibbs and Tim return and watched McGee send her over a smile. She sighed and reached for Gibbs hand under the table.

"So what do they know?" Gibbs asked quickly as he sat down.

Tony put his hand up to silence Abby and grinned. "The question is…what_ don't_ we know boss…you lucky devil you…" He playfully punched at Gibbs chin and laughed a bit.

Gibbs stared back at Abby and she pouted. "Don't be mad, I didn't tell them everything…"

"What? What else is there?" Tony asked as Ziva leaned onto his shoulder to hear the response.

"You didn't tell them about…no…the bull pen?" He tried to whisper but Tony just about fell out of his chair leaning in.

"The bull pen?" Tony questioned. "What happened in the bull pen?"

It was as if a light when on in Tony's head and this time he literally fell out of his chair, taking Ziva along with him onto the floor. Laughter erupted soon after.

"Will you two get a room?" Ducky added as he watched the two slowly get up.

It was then Gibbs and Abby stood up and motioned towards the door. Tim and Ducky followed suit and headed out; leaving Tony and Ziva alone at the table in their laughing fit.

"Shall we get a room?"

Tony shook his head. "Who needs a room? When you got the bull pen…"

* * *

AN: Well. There you have it. Sure I mixed a little TIVA in there…but hey, I couldn't resist. Please let me know your thoughts overall. And thank you so much for taking the time to read! Hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have bringing it to you.


End file.
